sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Επιστημονική Επανάσταση
Επιστημονική Επανάστασις Scientific Revolution thumb|300px| [[Επιστήμη Επιστήμες Φυσικές Επιστήμες Βιο-Επιστήμες Γεω-Επιστήμες Οικονομικές Επιστήμες Θεωρητικές Επιστήμες Κοινωνικές Επιστήμες Επιστήμες Υγείας Τεχνολογία Επιστημονικός Κλάδος Επιστημονικός Νόμος Επιστημονική Μέθοδος Επιστημονική Θεωρία Επιστημονικά Κέντρα Γης Επιστήμονες Γης ]] - Μία επανάσταση Εισαγωγή Ουσιαστικά, ο καθοριστικός παράγοντας που διαμόρφωσε την Παγκόσμια Ιστορία του ανθρώπου ήταν ανέκαθεν η Επιστήμη και Τεχνολογία της εκάστοτε εποχής. Ωστόσο, η συνεισφορά των δύο αυτών τομέων τα γεγονότα που έλαβαν χώρα στη Δυτική Ευρώπη μεταξύ του 1500 και 1700 ήταν καταλυτικός με αποτέλεσμα να χαρακτηρίζεται πλέον με τον όρο "Επιστημονική Επανάσταση". Ένα μεγάλο μέρος της Επιστήμης και Τεχνολογίας που εφαρμόζεται σήμερα σε όλα τα μήκη του πλανήτη υπακούει σε φόρμουλες, κανόνες και ιδέες οι οποίες επεξεργάστηκαν ή και ακόμη αναπτύχθηκαν στην Ευρώπη κατά τη διάρκεια αυτής της περιόδου. Η Αρχαία Επιστήμη Η ιστορία για την Επιστημονική Επανάσταση εκκινεί συνήθως με την κληρονομιά του Αρχαίου Κόσμου. Η αρχαία Επιστήμη είναι γενικά συνδεδεμένη με τους Έλληνες, αν και οι Έλληνες όλο και περισσότερο θεωρούνται ως οι κληρονόμοι των επιστημονικών παραδόσεων από την Βαβυλωνία, Αίγυπτο και άλλες χώρες. Πολλές από τις ιδέες αναφορικά με τον φυσικό κόσμο οι οποίες ήταν διεθνώς παραδεκτές στην Ευρώπη το 1500, μπορούν να ανευρεθούν σε αρχαίους φυσικούς φιλοσόφους όπως τον Πτολεμαίο, Αριστοτέλη και Γαληνό. Τώρα τελευταία όμως οι ιστορικοί αρχίζουν να αναγνωρίζουν την επίδραση του Αραβικού και γενικά μη Δυτικού κόσμου στην κληρονομιά των μεσαιωνικών θεωριών, καθώς έπαιξαν σημαντικό ρόλο στις ζυμώσεις και εξελίξεις της μεσαιωνικής επιστήμης οι οποίες έλαβαν χώρα στους αιώνες που προηγήθηκαν του 1500. Ωστόσο θα ξεκινήσω με τους αρχαίους Έλληνες διότι η επιστήμη τους αποτελεί συνήθως την απαρχή των συζητήσεων που αφορούν την επιστημονική επανάσταση. Η επιστήμη τους όμως σύντομα αποδεικνύεται πολύ διαφορετική από εκείνη της μοντέρνας περιόδου. Όπως οι ιστορικοί συχνά λένε, το παρελθόν είναι ένας άλλος πολιτισμός. Γαιοκεντρικό Σύστημα Κατά την αρχαία αντίληψη η Γη ήταν το κέντρο του Σύμπαντος, ενώ ο Ήλιος, η Σελήνη, οι πλανήτες και οι αστέρες περιστρέφονται γύρω από αυτήν. Αυτή η θεωρία είναι ένα λογικό συμπέρασμα το οποίο μπορεί να εκληφθεί με μια γρήγορη ματιά στον ουρανό, αλλά κι ακόμη μετά από μια πολύ προσεκτική παρατήρηση των πλανητών. Για παράδειγμα με φόντο τα αστέρια, η πορεία του Ερμή ή του Άρη συμμετέχει σε κάτι το οποίο είναι σήμερα γνωστό ως παλινδρομική κίνηση. Σε μια δεδομένη χρονική στιγμή ο πλανήτης φαίνεται να σταματάει, κατόπιν οπισθοδρομεί για να συνεχίσει να κινείται προς τα εμπρός με ζιγκ-ζαγκ. Η πτολεμαική ή γεωκεντρική θεωρία εκλάμβανε ως δεδομένη την κίνηση των πλανητών και του ηλίου περί της γης σε τέλεια κυκλική κίνηση. Το αποτέλεσμα αυτού ήταν η παλινδρομική κίνηση να ερμηνευθεί λέγοντας ότι η τροχιά ενός πλανήτη γύρω από τη γη είναι κυκλική και περικλείει έναν μικρό κύκλο, γνωστός ως επικύκλιο. Μια οποιαδήποτε παλινδρομική κίνηση μπορεί να επιτευχθεί με το συνδυασμό επικυκλίων με έκκεντρους και εκκεντρικών ισημερινών. Έκκεντροι είναι τροχιές περί ενός σημείου το κέντρο του οποίου δεν συμπίπτει με τη γη και εκκεντρικοί ισημερινοί είναι σημεία περί των οποίων ένας πλανήτης κινείται με σταθερή ταχύτητα. Στο σημερινό ηλιοκεντρικό σύστημα οι επιστήμονες ερμηνεύουν την παλινδρομική κίνηση ως οπτική ψευδαίσθηση, προκαλούμενη από τις σχετικές τροχιές της Γης και των πλανητών γύρω από τον Ήλιο. Καθώς οι πλανήτες κινούνται στις ελλειπτικές τροχιές τους, η σχετική περιστροφή της Γης μαζί με έναν εσωτερικό πλανήτη, όπως τον Ερμή, ή έναν εξωτερικό πλανήτη, όπως τον Άρη, δημιουργεί την ψευδαίσθηση της παλινδρομικής κίνησης. Οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες καθώς και οι φιλόσοφοι του μεσαίωνα, είχαν συνειδητοποιήσει την ύπαρξη εναλλακτικών, ηλιοκεντρικών θεωριών οι οποίες σήμερα είναι γνωστές ως Ηλιακό Σύστημα. Παρόλα αυτά, όσο καιρό επικρατούσε η αντίληψη ότι οι τροχιές όλων των πλανητών ήταν κυκλικές (και όχι ελλειπτικές, όπως ο Tycho Brahe υποστήριξε αργότερα), το σύστημα του Πτολεμαίου ήταν το μοναδικό το οποίο μαθηματικά συμφωνούσε με τις παρατηρήσεις. Η θεωρία του επίσης ήταν συμβατή με την τότε επικρατούσα κοινή γνώμη και αντίληψη ότι τα ουράνια σώματα είχαν τη μορφή τέλειων κύκλων. Ένα δεύτερο επιχείρημα το οποίο ευνοούσε το Γεωκεντρικό Μοντέλο ήταν η συμπεριφορά των αντικειμένων στην επιφάνεια της Γης. Οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι επιχειρηματολογούσαν υποστηρίζοντας ότι αν η Γη περιστρεφόταν (κάτι το οποίο είναι σύμφωνο με το Ηλιοκεντρικό Σύστημα) τότε θα έπρεπε να τη μαστίζουν υπερισχυροί άνεμοι και τα πτηνά δεν θα είχαν καμία δυνατότητα να την ακολουθήσουν. Κατά την ίδια άποψη, το ύδωρ των ωκεανών θα έπρεπε να πλημμυρίζει τις παραλίες. Γι’αυτό ακριβώς το λόγο ήταν λογικότερο να θεωρηθεί ότι η Γη ήταν σταθερή. Η αρχαία Κινηματική Ολόκληρη η επιστήμη της αρχαίας Κινηματικής ήταν οικοδομημένη πάνω στην ιδέα ότι η Γη ήταν το κέντρο του Σύμπαντος. Η θεωρία του Αριστοτέλη για την φυσική κίνηση είχε βασισθεί στην υπόθεση ότι όλη η ύλη στο Σύμπαν απαρτιζόταν από τέσσερα βασικά στοιχεία (χώμα, αέρας, πυρ και ύδωρ). Τα υλικά τα οποία αποτελούνταν από χώμα και νερό είχαν μια φυσική τάση να επιστρέψουν στην Γη, δηλαδή να πέσουν, σε αντίθεση με αυτά συντιθέμενα από φωτιά και αέρα, τα οποία είχαν μια τάση να ανυψωθούν. Τα αντικείμενα τα οποία ήταν προσδεμένα στη Γη, μπορούσαν να κινηθούν μόνο αν κάποια άλλη δύναμη τα ωθούσε, όπως ο ίππος σύρει την άμαξα. Από τη στιγμή που ο ίππος ή κάποια άλλη δύναμη παύσει να ενεργεί τότε το αντικείμενο είτε θα σταματήσει είτε θα καταρρεύσει αμέσως στο έδαφος. Για προφανείς εξαιρέσεις, όπως το βέλος που εκτοξεύεται από το τόξο, ο Αριστοτέλης επιχειρηματολογούσε ότι το βέλος ωθεί τον αέρα προς τα εμπρός, ο οποίος με τη σειρά του σπεύδει να καλύψει το κενό το οποίο έχει δημιουργηθεί πίσω από το βέλος και κατά αυτόν τον τρόπο το προωθεί. Επίσης για να εξηγήσει το γεγονός ότι ένα αντικείμενο επιταχύνει κατά την πτώση του, ο Αριστοτέλης υποστήριζε ότι κάθε αντικείμενο σπεύδει να επιστρέψει στην φυσική του θέση. Έδωσε μια μάλλον παράλογη εξήγηση, αποδίδοντας στα αντικείμενα την τάση να επιστρέφουν στην φυσική τους θέση. Οι μεταγενέστεροι φιλόσοφοι ερμήνευαν το ίδιο γεγονός επιχειρηματολογώντας ότι όσο πλησιέστερα στην επιφάνεια της Γης βρίσκεται το αντικείμενο, τόσο μικρότερη στήλη αέρα μεσολαβεί μεταξύ των δύο επιφανειών και συνεπώς μικρότερη αντίσταση. Κατά αυτό τον τρόπο οι θεωρίες των αρχαίων φυσικών ήταν αληθοφανείς και λογικές, παρ' όλο που οι σημερινοί επιστήμονες θα τις θεωρούσαν τελείως λανθασμένες. Άλλες αρχαίες συμβολές Η αρχαία φυσική γνώση είχε επίσης αναπτύξει θεωρίες όσον αφορά την Ιατρική, Φυσιολογία και Ανατομία. Για παράδειγμα ο Γαληνός έκανε ανατομές πτωμάτων και είχε μια εξεζητημένη αντίληψη αναφορικά με την ανθρώπινη ανατομία. Ερωτήματα σχετικά με την φυσιολογία όπως το Κυκλοφορικό Σύστημα ήταν περισσότερο ανοικτά για συζήτηση. Η μοντέρνα επιστήμη έχει αποδείξει ότι το αίμα προωθείται από την καρδιά στις αρτηρίες και επιστρέφει πάλι σε αυτήν μέσω των φλεβών. Ο Γαληνός αντίθετα υποστήριζε ότι υπήρχαν δύο είδη αίματος, το ένα κυκλοφορούσε μεταξύ του ήπατος και των φλεβών και προμήθευε με θρεπτικά συστατικά τους οργανισμούς. Ο άλλος τύπος αίματος ξεκινούσε από την καρδιά και περιέκλειε ένα ζωτικό συστατικό το οποίο ονομαζόταν πνεύμα. Σύμφωνα με τον Γαληνό η κυκλοφορία των δύο συστημάτων γινόταν ανεξάρτητα η μια από την άλλη, σαν άμπωτη και παλίρροια. Η μόνη αλληλεπίδραση μεταξύ των δύο συστημάτων ήταν ότι το αίμα από τις φλέβες διηθούνταν μέσω του διαχωριστικού τείχους της καρδιάς στην αριστερή κοιλία, για να εξαγνιστεί και να αποτελέσει μέρος του αρτηριακού αίματος. Σύμφωνα με αυτή τη θεωρία, η καρδιά δεν αντλούσε αίμα, αντίθετα το τραβούσε προς τα μέσα. Επίσης η καρδιά προμηθευόταν αέρα κατευθείαν από τους πνεύμονες. Η Ιστορία της Επιστημονικής Επανάστασης Στις αρχές του 16ου αιώνα, οι αρχαίες διδασκαλίες όπως αυτές του Πτολεμαίου για τους πλανήτες, του Αριστοτέλη για την κίνηση και του Γαληνού για την φυσιολογία, αποτελούσαν τη βάση της αποδεχόμενης σοφίας. Στις ιστορίες των σχολικών βιβλίων σχετικά με την επιστημονική επανάσταση, λίγοι τολμηροί και γενναίοι διανοούμενοι του 16ου και 17ου αιώνα επανέκτησαν όλο το οικοδόμημα των αρχαίων θεωριών που αφορούσαν τη φύση και το σύμπαν. Τα τελευταία όμως χρόνια οι ιστορικοί εξετάζουν σε ποια έκταση υπήρξε πραγματική επιστημονική επανάσταση και όχι απλώς εξέλιξη των ιδεών των παλαιότερων διανοουμένων. Για παράδειγμα κατά την πάροδο των αιώνων που προηγήθηκαν της επιστημονικής επανάστασης, ένας αριθμός μελετητών, ειδικά στην Οξφόρδη και στο Παρίσι, αμφισβήτησαν τις κεντρικές απόψεις της Αριστοτέλειας φυσικής και ανέπτυξαν μια θεωρία την οποία σήμερα θα αποκαλούσαμε θεωρία της αδράνειας. Η ιστορία της επιστημονικής επανάστασης είναι επομένως ένα κατασκεύασμα όπως όλες οι ιστορικές αφηγήσεις. Όμως αυτή η συγκεκριμένη ιστορία μπορεί να περικλείει περισσότερα φανταστικά στοιχεία απ’ ότι άλλες. Ακόμη κι ο τίτλος της ιστορίας είναι φανταστικός. Ο όρος επιστήμη είναι αναχρονιστικός διότι η λέξη επιστήμονας εμφανίζεται με τη σημερινή σημασία της τον 19ο αιώνα. Αντίθετα χρησιμοποιούταν ο όρος Φυσική Φιλοσοφία. Όμως η φράση ‘επανάσταση της φυσικής φιλοσοφίας’ δεν αντικατοπτρίζει ακριβώς τα γεγονότα. Όσον αφορά τη λέξη επανάσταση, η πλοκή της όλης ιστορίας της επιστημονικής επανάστασης, περικλείει φανταστικά χαρακτηριστικά όπως αναφέρθηκε και προηγουμένως. Παρόλο τον αναβρασμό που προηγήθηκε του 16ου αιώνα, οι ιστορικοί και οι επιστήμονες οριοθετούν συνήθως την απαρχή αυτής της ιστορίας ταυτόχρονα με την έκδοση του βιβλίου του Κοπέρνικου De Revolutionibus Orbium. Κατά τη μέθοδο του Αριστοτέλειου δράματος, η ιστορία έχει μια φάση αναπτυσσόμενης δράσης (Brahe, Kepler) κορύφωσης (Γαλιλαίος και η αντίθεσή του με την ιεραρχία της καθολικής εκκλησίας) καθώς και απερχόμενης δράσης (η κωδικοποίηση της Δυτικής επιστήμης από τους Bacon, Boyle, Descartes). Υπάρχει ακόμα και μια δευτερεύουσα πλοκή, η ιστορία του William Harvey και η κυκλοφορία του αίματος καθώς και οι πειραματικές επιδείξεις του Boyle με την αεραντλία. Το τέλος διαφέρει κατά ένα μεγάλο βαθμό αλλά συνήθως το τελευταίο γεγονός αυτής της ιστορίας είναι η Principia του Νεύτωνα. Η ιστορία αυτή έχει ειπωθεί τόσες πολλές φορές ώστε κατά ένα μεγάλο βαθμό έχει πάρει την έκταση του θρύλου ή του μύθου. Όπως και οι θρύλοι έτσι και αυτή η ιστορία έχει μια ιστορική βάση, αλλά οι πρωταγωνιστές εμφανίζονται ως ήρωες οι οποίοι ξεπερνούν τα καθημερινά δεδομένα. Όπως συμβαίνει με πολλούς μύθους, έτσι και αυτή η ιστορία έχει μια αιτιολογική ιδιότητα. Με άλλα λόγια, μας αφηγείται πώς έφτασε να διαδραματιστεί κάτι, η απαρχή της μοντέρνας επιστήμης και ως ένα βαθμό της μοντέρνας κοινωνίας. Όπως οι μύθοι και οι θρύλοι, έτσι και αυτή η ιστορία δεν είναι πλέον συνδεδεμένη με κάποιον συγκεκριμένο συγγραφέα, αλλά αντίθετα έχει περάσει στην προφορική και λαϊκή παράδοση και σαν ένα μικρό βότσαλο στο ποτάμι, έχει παρασυρθεί στην λαϊκή συνείδηση. Ιστορικές λεπτομέρειες που δεν ταιριάζουν με την όλη ιστορία, έχουν ραφιναριστεί. Στην θέση τους εμφανίζεται η αφήγηση του θριάμβου της λογικής, που σαν δαυλός που μεταφέρεται από τον ένα δρομέα στον άλλο όπως σε σκυταλοδρομία, μεταφέρεται από τον λαό στον άλλον. Η όποια κατανόηση της μοντέρνας επιστήμης, τεχνολογίας και κουλτούρας, απαιτεί έναν ορισμό του όρου Δυτική επιστήμη. Αναμφισβήτητα ένας καλός τρόπος κατανόησης και κριτικής επεξήγησης της ιδέας της Δυτικής επιστήμης είναι η επιστροφή στην αρχική ιστορία. Πρέπει όμως να επισημανθεί ότι υπάρχουν διαφορετικοί τρόποι που μπορεί να ειπωθεί. Οι δυνατότητες είναι απεριόριστες. Ηλιοκεντρικό Σύστημα Το 1543 ο Κοπέρνικος εξέδωσε το De Revolutionibus Orbium, στο οποίο επιχειρηματολογούσε για μια ηλιοκεντρική θεωρία του Σύμπαντος. Το μεγαλύτερο επίτευγμα του Κοπέρνικου ήταν να επεξεργαστεί αυτό το σύστημα μαθηματικά. Δεν εισήγαγε καινούριες πληροφορίες, αντιθέτως στηρίχθηκε στις παρατηρήσεις του Πτολεμαίου. Επειδή όπως και ο Πτολεμαίος έτσι και ο Κοπέρνικος θεωρούσε ότι οι πλανήτες περιστρέφονταν σε τέλειους κύκλους, ήταν αναγκασμένος να χρησιμοποιήσει επικύκλια. Αν και οι προβλέψεις του Κοπέρνικου δεν ήταν πολύ καλύτερες από αυτές του Πτολεμαίου, η θεωρία του επικροτείτο ως μαθηματικά απλούστερη και πιο αρμονική. Η μετάβαση στο Κοπέρνικο σύστημα ήταν σταδιακή. Μια ώθηση σε αυτή τη μετάβαση έλαβε χώρα το 1577, όταν ένας κομήτης παρουσιάστηκε και διέσχισε τις διάφορες ουράνιες σφαίρες οι οποίες υποτίθετο ότι αποτελούσαν επαρχίες των πλανητών. Επίσης ένας Δανός αστρονόμος, ο Tycho Brahe, ανέπτυξε ένα τεράστιο σύνολο νέων δεδομένων και υποστήριζε ένα συμβιβαστικό σύστημα στο οποίο ορισμένοι πλανήτες περιστρέφονταν περί του ηλίου ενώ ο ήλιος και οι δορυφόροι του περιστρέφονταν γύρω από τη Γη. Εξετάζοντας τις θεωρίες του Brahe αναφορικά με την κίνηση του Άρη, ένας μαθητής του ο Johann Kepler παρουσίασε μια νέα θεωρία η οποία υποστήριζε την ελλειπτική κίνηση και πρότεινε μια σειρά νόμων γύρω από την κίνηση των πλανητών. Η μετάβαση από την κυκλική στην ελλειπτική περιστροφή έκανε την αποδοχή της θεωρίας του Κοπέρνικου ευκολότερη. Ο Γαλιλαίος παρείχε ακόμη μεγαλύτερη υποστήριξη στη θεωρία του Κοπέρνικου όταν δοκίμασε το καινούριο του τηλεσκόπιο παρατηρώντας τον Δία και τους δορυφόρους του. Από τις παρατηρήσεις αυτές προέκυψε ότι οι δορυφόροι περιστρέφονταν γύρω από τον πλανήτη και γι’αυτό ακριβώς το λόγο συνέλαβε την ιδέα του πώς περιστρέφονται οι πλανήτες γύρω από τον ήλιο. Επίσης απέδειξε ότι η σελήνη έχει βουνά και ‘θάλασσες’ και απέχει πολύ από το ιδανικό και θείο σώμα το οποίο περιέγραφε ο Αριστοτέλης. Ο Γαλιλαίος εξέδωσε τα αποτελέσματα των ερευνών του το 1610 σε ένα βιβλίο που ονομάζεται ‘Ο αστρικός αγγελιοφόρος’ (The Starry Messenger) και προκάλεσε τεράστια αίσθηση. Το βιβλίο όμως το οποίο ήταν αιτία της πασίγνωστης δίκης και φυλάκισής του, ήταν το ‘Διάλογος αναφορικά με τα δύο κύρια συστήματα του κόσμου’ (Dialogue Concerning The Two Chief Systems of the World), που εκδόθηκε το 1632.Σε αυτό το βιβλίο εξάσκησε λεπτομερής κριτική στις θεμελιώδεις αρχές της Αριστοτέλειας επιστήμης σχετικά με την κίνηση και εισήγαγε πειράματα για να εξετάσει τις ιδέες του Αριστοτέλη. Για παράδειγμα ο Γαλιλαίος απέδειξε με πειράματα (η ιστορία υποστηρίζει ότι έριξε ένα βαρίδι από τον πύργο της Πίζας) ότι ένα βαρύ και ένα ελαφρύ σώμα επιταχύνουν με τον ίδιο ρυθμό, κάτι το οποίο ήταν ακριβώς αντίθετο από τη θεωρία του Αριστοτέλη. Επιπλέον ο Γαλιλαίος ισχυριζόταν ότι οι κινήσεις των ουράνιων και γήινων σωμάτων υπακούν στους ίδιους φυσικούς νόμους. Το μεγάλο πρόβλημα του Κοπέρνικου συστήματος ήταν ότι δίχως τις κρυστάλλινες σφαίρες οι οποίες όπως υποστήριζε συγκρατούσαν τους πλανήτες στις θέσεις τους, τίποτα δε θα ήταν ικανό να εμποδίσει τη σύγκρουσή τους ή την πτώση τους στον ήλιο. Ο Isaac Newton πρότεινε μια άλλη λύση στο βιβλίο του ‘Principia’ το οποίο εκδόθηκε το 1687. Ο Newton έχει κάποιο χρέος στη δουλειά του William Gilbert ο οποίος το 1600 εξέδωσε ένα βιβλίο σχετικά με το μαγνητισμό και στο οποίο προτείνει ότι η ίδια η Γη είναι ένας τεράστιος μαγνήτης. Αυτή η ιδέα αποτέλεσε ένα θεμέλιο λίθο της θεωρίας σύμφωνα με την οποία η δύναμη της βαρύτητας μπορεί να κρατήσει τους πλανήτες στην τροχιά τους. Η βαρύτητα απαιτούνταν για να ισορροπήσει την αντιθέτως εφαρμοζόμενη φυγοκεντρική δύναμη η οποία έχει μια τάση να εκσφενδονίσει τους πλανήτες στο εξώτερο διάστημα όπως η σφεντόνα εκσφενδονίζει τις πέτρες. Ο Newton επιχειρηματολογούσε ότι η δύναμη της βαρύτητας που δρα σε ένα πεσόμενο γήινο αντικείμενο είναι χοντρικά ισοδύναμη της δύναμης η οποία απαιτείται για να κρατήσει ένα ουράνιο σώμα σαν τη σελήνη στην τροχιά του. Η θεμελίωση και άλλων κλάδων της μοντέρνας επιστήμης έλαβε επίσης χώρα κατά τη διάρκεια αυτής της περιόδου. Στη χημεία ο Robert Boyle διέκρινε τα στοιχεία και τις ενώσεις, όρισε τη χημική αντίδραση και ανάλυση και ανέπτυξε το νόμο σύμφωνα με τον οποίο ο όγκος ενός περιορισμένου αερίου σε μια σταθερή θερμοκρασία, μειώνεται με την αύξηση της πίεσης. Στην ιατρική και βιολογία στα μέσα και στις τελευταίες δεκαετίες του 16ου αιώνα, οι Ιταλοί Vesalius, Colombo και Fabricus, πρότειναν θεωρίες αναφορικά με την κυκλοφορία του αίματος, ξεκινώντας με την ιδέα ότι το αίμα δεν διαπερνά το διάφραγμα αλλά αντίθετα κινείται από το δεξιό μέρος της καρδιάς, περνάει μέσω των πνευμόνων και καταλήγει στην αριστερή κοιλία. Ο Άγγλος William Harvey σπούδασε στην Πάδοβα και γύρω στο 1620 ανέπτυξε τις ιδέες των προκατόχων του σε μια περιεκτική θεωρία σύμφωνα με την οποία το αίμα ξεκινά από την καρδιά, συνεχίζει μέσω των αρτηριών και επιστρέφει στην καρδιά μέσω των φλεβών. Στις αρχές του 17ου αιώνα ο Bacon και ο Descartes, όρισαν μια φιλοσοφική ή μεθοδολογική βάση για την αναπτυσσόμενη κίνηση των φυσικών φιλοσόφων. Παρά τις διαφορές οι οποίες συζητήθηκαν στο προηγούμενο κεφάλαιο, η εργασία τους βοήθησε δικαιολογημένα την επακόλουθη ίδρυση των πρώτων επιστημονικών ακαδημιών και ιδιαιτέρως της Βασιλικής Ακαδημίας του Λονδίνου το 1660 και της Γαλλικής Ακαδημίας το 1666.Οι δύο φιλόσοφοι έκαναν τις πρώτες διατυπώσεις αναφορικά με την επιστημονική μέθοδο, ένας όρος ο οποίος έδωσε τέτοια υπόληψη στην ιστορία, ώστε θα ήταν καλύτερα να την γράφουμε με κεφαλαία γράμματα σαν Επιστημονική Μέθοδος. Στο παρελθόν οι ιστορικοί και οι φιλόσοφοι έχουν επιχειρηματολογήσει ότι η Επιστημονική Μέθοδος αποτέλεσε ενδεχομένως ένα συνδυασμό επαγωγής και εμπειρικής παρατήρησης, δηλαδή μια ένωση του Descartes και του Bacon. Πιο πρόσφατα, μελέτες επιστημόνων αποκαλύπτουν ότι στην πράξη δεν προσκολλούν σε μία μόνο Επιστημονική Μέθοδο ή σε ένα μόνο σύνολο επιστημονικών προτύπων. Αντιθέτως επιδιώκουν την έρευνά τους με έναν ελαστικό και οπορτουνιστικό τρόπο. Κατά αυτόν τον τρόπο η απόκλιση μεταξύ του Βacon και του Descartes θα μπορούσε να χρησιμοποιηθεί ως επιχειρηματολογία ότι η επονομαζόμενη Επιστημονική Μέθοδος ήταν, από την προέλευσή της, περισσότερο μια πλειονότητα -και επιστροφή στα μικρά γράμματα- επιστημονικών μεθόδων. Επιστήμη και Αποικιοκρατία Ο Bacon επίσης παρέχει έναν νέο δρόμο για την πολιτιστική ανάλυση της επιστήμης και της αποικιοκρατίας. Για παράδειγμα, όταν αναφέρεται στη «δέσμευση» της φύσης και την μετατροπή της σε «σκλάβα» έτσι ώστε να παρέχει χρήσιμες υπηρεσίες, οι μεταφορές του μετατρέπονται σε εκείνες που είναι πιο εύκολα συσχετιζό\μενες με την αποικιοκρατία. Η Merchant ορθά περιγράφει τον τρόπο με τον οποίο η ‘Νέα Ατλαντίδα’ (New Atlantis) του Bacon είναι μια φεμινιστική δυστοπία που υποβιβάζει τις γυναίκες σε εξαιρετικά υποδεέστερες θέσεις. Θα προσθέταμε στην ερμηνεία της, ότι το βιβλίο εξελίσσεται με τρόπο αποικιακής αποστολής, που ξεκινά από το Περού κατά μήκος του Νότιου Ειρηνικού. Αυτό το σημείο φανερώνει και μια άλλη πλευρά της δομής της σχέσης μεταξύ επιστήμης και φύσης: την αναπαραγωγή της από την σχέση μεταξύ Δύσης και των υπολοίπων. Η σχέση μεταξύ επιστήμης και αποικιοκρατίας είναι τώρα καλά αναγνωρίσιμη. Μέχρι τα μέσα του 17ου αιώνα αποικιακές δυνάμεις άρχισαν να επιδοτούν επιστημονικές μελέτες σαν μέρος της διαδικασίας κατάκτησης και αποικισμού. Για παράδειγμα, όταν οι Ολλανδοί προσάρτησαν μια πρώην Πορτογαλική αποικία της Βραζιλίας στα 1640, ο αποικιακός Ολλανδός επίτροπος χρηματοδότησε μελέτες για τις τροπικές ασθένειες, για την χλωρίδα και πανίδα, την γεωγραφία, αστρονομία, μετεωρολογία και τα τοπικά ήθη και έθιμα. Παρομοίως το 1736 η Γαλλική Ακαδημία Επιστημών έβαλε μπρος την πρώτη σημαντική επιστημονική εκστρατεία στον Αμαζόνιο, μια εκστρατεία αφιερωμένη στην επιστημονική μελέτη, που όμως έφερε νέα για το καουτσούκ, την κινίνη, το κουράριο (δηλητήριο) και άλλα προϊόντα. Οι βοτανικοί κήποι της Βρετανίας καθώς και άλλων χωρών, έγιναν σταθμοί διέλευσης για τη μεταφορά σοδειών μεταξύ αποικιακών χωρών και μεταξύ αυτών των χωρών και του κέντρου. Η μεταφορά καουτσούκ από τον Αμαζόνιο στις Ασιατικές φυτείες, με τις καταστροφικές για την οικονομία του Αμαζονίου συνέπειες στις αρχές του 20ου αιώνα, είναι πιθανότατα η πιο γνωστή περίπτωση. Στις αρχές του 20ου αιώνα, η επιστήμη είχε ήδη ενηλικιωθεί και αποτελέσει ένα σημαντικό συστατικό του προγράμματος της Ευρωπαϊκής αποικιοκρατίας. Σήμερα, βιοτεχνολογικά εργαστήρια έχουν αντικαταστήσει τους βοτανικούς κήπους, αλλά τα παράγωγα βιοτεχνολογικά κατεργασμένης τροφής των εργαστηρίων του Πρώτου Κόσμου απειλούν να συνεχίσουν την εκτόπιση της τροπικής γεωργίας για να ευνοηθούν οι θέσεις εργασίας που είναι πιο κατάλληλες προς όφελος των κεντρικών χωρών. Έτσι, τα σχήματα λόγου του Bacon περί ελέγχου, σκλαβιάς και δαμασμού της φύσης, επεκτείνονται πέρα από τις σχέσεις μεταξύ λευκών γυναικών και λευκών ανδρών της Ευρώπης, φτάνοντας στις σχέσεις μεταξύ Ευρωπαίων και μη Ευρωπαίων. Όπως ο ιστορικός Michael Adas δείχνει στο ‘Machines as the Measure of Men’, η νέα γνώση της Δυτικής επιστήμης έφτασε να χρησιμοποιείται ως μέτρο σύγκρισης με το οποίο συγκρίνονταν οι μη Δυτικοί πολιτισμοί. Ήδη από τα τέλη του 17ου αιώνα, οι Ευρωπαίοι ταξιδιώτες ήταν όλο και περισσότερο περιφρονητικοί ως προς αυτό που εκείνοι θεωρούσαν ως λιγότερο προηγμένη γνώση των μη Δυτικών λαών, ακόμα και των λαών της Ινδίας και της Κίνας. Αυτές οι γνώσεις (και οι κοινωνίες) έφθασαν να εξισωθούν με τις αποκρουστικές γνώσεις (και πολιτικές) των αντιπολιτισμικών ομάδων μέσα στις κεντρικές χώρες. Οι Ευρωπαίοι προέβαλαν ως δικαιολογίες για την ανώτερή τους τεχνολογία, ιδιαίτερα στον τομέα της τεχνολογίας πολέμου και της ναυτιλίας, την εκπολιτιστική αποστολή του «φορτίου του λευκού». Το σχέδιο θεώρησης της επιστήμης σαν είδος κυριαρχίας πάνω στη φύση έπαιξε επομένως ένα ρόλο και στο σχετικό πλάνο αποικιακής κυριαρχίας στους μη Δυτικούς λαούς, ειδικά στους «ανθρώπους» της φύσης, των ιθαγενών κοινωνιών. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Επιστήμη *Επανάσταση Βιβλιογραφία *David J. Hess 1995. Science and Technology in a Multicultural World. New York: Columbia University Press. *al-Hassan, Ahmad, and Donald Hill. 1986. Islamic Technology: An Illustrated History. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press and Paris: UNESCO *Bellah, Robert.1957. Tokugawa Japan. Boston: Beacon *Butterfield, Herbert. 1957. The Origins of Modern Science. Rev.ed.New York: Free Press. *Deason, Gary. 1986. ‘Reformation Theology and the Mechanistic Conception of Nature’. In D. Lindberg and R. Numbers, eds., God and Nature.Berkeley: University of California Press. *Jacob Margaret. 1988. The Cultural Meaning of the Scientific Revolution. New York: Knopf. *Keller, Evelyn Fox. 1983. A Feeling for the Organism. New York: W. H. Freeman. 1985. Reflections on Gender and Science. New Haven: Yale University Press. *Merchant, Carolyn. 1980. The Death of Nature. San Francisco: Harper and Row. *Merton Robert. 1970. Science,Technology, and Society in Seventeenth- Century England. New York: Howard Fertig. *Meyerhof, Max. 1931. ‘Science and Medicine’. In Thomas Arnold, ed., The Legacy of Islam. 1st ed. Oxford: Oxford University Press. *Needham, Joseph. 1974. ‘Science and Society in East and West’. In Sal Restivo and Christopher Vanderpool, eds., Comparative Studies in Society and History. Columbus: Merrill. *Omar Saleh. 1979. ‘Ibn al- Haytham’s Theory of Knowledge and Its Significance for Later Sciences’. Arab Studies Quarterly 1:67-82. *Potter, Elizabeth. 1989. ‘Modeling the Politics in Science’. In Nancy Tuana, ed., Feminism and Science. Bloomington: Indiana University Press. *Saliba, George. 1987. ‘The Role of Maragha in the Development of Islamic Astronomy: A Scientific Revolution before the Renaissance’. Revue de Synthese (July- December), 14(3-4): 361-73. 1991. ‘The Astronomical Tradition of Maragha: A Historical Survey and Prospects for Future Research’. Arabic Sciences and Philosophy 1:67- 99 *Shapin, Steven, and Simon Schaffer. 1985. Leviathan and the Air Pump. Princeton: Princeton University Press. *Traweek, Sharon. 1992b ‘Storytelling, Jokes, and Erotics: Maintaining Dinstictions in High-Energy Physics’. *Weber Max. 1904-5 1978. Economy and Society. Berkeley and Los Angeles:University of California Press. *Winner, Langdom.1977. Autonomus Technologies. Cambridge: MIT Press. *Sandra Harding 1998. Is Science Multicultural? Bloomington: Indiana University Press. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia *Hyperion Εκτενής Περιγραφή *[ ] Category: Επαναστάσεις Category: Επιστήμη